Fear In The Mind
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Sweets and Daisy's Son has a crush on Brennan and Booth's daughter. Sweets soon finds how a little advice can turn the wrath of a protective Booth on him. Sweets learns what exactly that means when Booth shows up at his door.


I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGONAL CHARACTERS OR CONCEPT OF BONES!

"Dad!" a 15 year old boy called as he walked into the living room looking around with his dark brown eyes as he found his father looking over a file he brought home from work. Sweets looked up from his file to see his son walked closer, his light brown hair disheveled and his brown eyes unfocused.

"What's wrong, Caleb?" He asked.

"I don't know." He grumbled as he plopped on the couch beside his father who still sat quiet waiting for his son to continue. "There's this dance tonight and Michael and Abby are going."

"I'm not seeing the problem."

"It's a big problem. Abby, she's gonna be there all dressed up and all…" He trailed off as Sweets listened, finally understanding what his son was trying to say. Abby was a 16-year-old girl who took after her mother in looks but held her father's attitude and temper. She was a double killer with the book smarts of her famous mother, Dr. Temperance Brennan and the street smarts of her cop father, Special Agent Seeley Booth. She was a young woman that all the boys were after.

"You have feelings for Abby?" Caleb nodded and watched his father think for a moment. Sweets and Daisy had decided to have a child together after seeing how Brennan's pregnancy had changed their lives for the better and the lab was so happy to have Angela and Hodgins' son, Michael around all the time. They became even more happy to have Booth and Brennan's daughter, Abigail with them all the time and the joy continued to flow as Sweets and Daisy brought their son into the misfit family almost a year after Abby was born.

The three grew up together in the lab, learning from everyone and becoming brilliant in school, earning each of them advanced placement in their classes and even a few awards. Michael was always by Abby's side taking over the role of a big brother when Parker wasn't around. Caleb fit in just as Sweets fit in with Michael and Abby's parents, but he didn't mind the picking and name calling from the two older friends, they always made sure they took care of him and that they were the only ones to mess with him. Sweets watched as Caleb groaned and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Dad, what do I do? I mean you're the mind guy and you know Abby and Booth and Brennan…"

"If you really do have strong feelings for her you should go for it, let her know how you feel about her. She's smart, she'll understand. Just tell her how you feel and see what happens. You can't get anything without risk." Caleb looked at his father for a minute before nodding, grabbing his bag from beside him and leaving to his room. Sweets sat for a minute longer hoping his son didn't do anything that could gain the wrath of the protective FBI agent father, or worse, send the wrath towards Sweets. He shook his head with a smirk as he went back to work pushing the thoughts out of his head.

"You're the best, Mom!" a 16-year-old girl grinned brightly as she hugged her mother. "Grandma's earrings will look perfect with my dress."

"What's all the yelling about?" Booth asked as he walked into the dining room with a 26-year-old Parker. "We're trying to watch the game." He complained as Brennan only smiled at him as their daughter looked at her older brother and her father with a smile.

"You're always yelling at the games when me and mom are doing stuff. Besides..." She held up the earrings with a bright smile. "Mom's letting me use grandma's earrings tonight." Booth looked at Brennan slightly surprised that she would let the teen use the earrings that were so special to her.

"Make sure to take care of them. They're very special to your mom."

"I know." She smiled and looked back at her mother with her shining brown eyes before hugging her again. "You are the best." She yelled again before running off to her room leaving Booth and Parker to laugh as Brennan shook her head.

"You're really letting your teenaged daughter go to a dance with your mother's earrings. The same earrings I risked my career to get back in New Orleans." Booth said making Brennan smile.

"I used my mother's most treasured belt buckle when I was a teen on the first day of high school and so I think that letting our teenaged daughter use my most treasured jewelry for her first dance is appropriate." She watched as Booth smiled and Parker smirked.

"Just don't go making her too flashy." Parker said making both adults look at him. "There's enough guys lined up for a beating from me and dad, we don't need more."

"There will always be more as long as she takes after Bones with her looks." Booth smirked before Brennan kissed his cheek.

"Go back to your game before Abby is finished getting ready and is back out here when Angela comes over with Michael and Caleb." Booth and Parker both groaned turning back to the living room mumbling about women and their enthusiasm over stupid things.

An hour and a half later Brennan stood with Angela in the dining room while Hodgins, Caleb and Michael walked into the living room to watch the game with Booth and Parker until it was time to leave. The two women turned as Abby walked into the room and Angela smiled brightly. Her best friend's daughter was stunning in her fitting, strapless, red gown. Her auburn hair was pulled up into elegant bun with a few curls faming her face and the black eye liner made her deep brown eyes pop out.

"Mom, I can't get this to clasp." She said handing the necklace to Brennan to look at as the men filed into the room. Brennan turned her daughter around so she could hook the necklace on and then stepped back as she smiled and hooked the earrings into place. "So what do you think?" She asked as Michael smiled.

"Looks good Little Booth." He smiled as Caleb could only nod. "Looks like we're good to go. Can we go now, Mom?" Michael asked making Angela sigh as she looked at her son.

"Fine, let's go. You know you take all the fun of everything." She said making Michael roll his eyes.

"Be careful." Brennan said as Abby hugged her Booth pulled her in for a quick tight hug making her grin before pushing Parker gently.

"Have fun, and don't get into trouble." Booth said making Abby nod.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I have my body guards." She gave him her sweetest look, making Booth shake his head as Caleb smiled moving closer to her and Michael only smirked and shook his head as she hooked her arms with his and Caleb's. "You know they won't let anything happen to me."

"Okay, now that you've completely shut down your father's arguments you should go before he recovers from that face." Brennan said making Abby smile as she turned with the two boys and they started out of the house with Hodgins and Angela following with smiles on their faces.

"Man, I'm so glad I had a son and not a daughter." Hodgins said making Booth shoot a quick glare before they were out of the house.

"I better get home to Diana." Parker said as he grabbed his keys from the counter getting ready to go home to his wife of six months. "I'll stop by tomorrow after work and give you a hand with the roof, dad." Booth nodded and the two parents said goodnight to Parker before settling down for a few hours of nothing but quiet time with each other.

Michael looked around at several young men whose eyes latched onto Abby as they walked into the Gym. Instinctively he pulled her closer to him as Caleb moved closer glaring at several of the other guys.

"Caleb, don't let her out of your site." Michael said making Abby glare at him.

"You know I don't need you two to follow me around all the time. My dad taught me a few things." She smirked as Michael looked at her.

"Yeah and your dad would still kill us if we didn't look after you. Either that or my dad would kill me cause you're dad killed his bugs. You know how he is with his bugs."

"Yeah, yeah. Go play nice with that girlfriend of yours, bug boy." He smirked kissing her cheek as he always had done since they were small children before walking away to find his girlfriend. "Well if you're going to be looking over my shoulder all night might as well have fun." She said with a smile before grabbing his arm and pulling him to the dance floor as a slow song started. She put her hands on his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck as he placed his around her waist moving slowly to the music. Caleb was nervous, he didn't know what to do, his heart began to speed up before the music stopped and a new song came on with a faster beat. Michael and his girlfriend Jenny made their way over to them arms around each other both smiling bright before the two girls hugged.

The friends laughed and joked, dancing through the night. Michael had taken over as Abby's dancing partner on more than one occasion when Caleb and Jenny didn't know the dance ant they were the only ones who did. a tall blond walked over and grabbed Abby as she spun out from Michael.

"Mind if I cut in?" He said before trying to dance with her. She pushed away before Michael grabbed her by the waist and getting her away from the guy.

"Yeah, actually I do." He said sternly. Michael was known for his quick temper when it came to protecting Abby from others. He was tall and well built; his blue eyes could show so much love and in an instant state almost certain death. he was mister popular, all the girls wanted him and all the guys knew not to mess with him, all the smart ones anyway. The guy backed off letting Michael turn back to see Abby giving him a look he knew well. It was the same look he grew up seeing Brennan give Booth when he would jump into things thinking she couldn't take care of it. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to just wait for you to have to kick his ass."

"You have to be the alpha male. I get it." She said making him smirk as Jenny and Caleb stopped beside them.

"Aw come on, little Booth." He half whined making her start to smile. The nickname his mother had dubbed her since she was born was only used by her and Michael. It seemed strange to teachers and other classmates who heard their conversations, when they would drop back to their 'squint talk' as Booth always called it.

"Fine I'll kick your butt later." She said with a smile before another slow song hit and Jenny pulled him out onto the dance floor leaving Caleb and Abby once again. They again set up and started to dance. "I don't need you guys always around to fight for me."

"It's our duty. We grew up being taught to not let anything happen to you." He said with a small smile as she rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile up at him. Caleb glanced at her lips then back at her brown eyes as they settled back on him. As she was about to say something he took a breath and leaned forward kissing her. She quickly pushed away and looked at him.

"Caleb…" She said not knowing what to do before she turned and ran from the gym.

"Abby!" He yelled but she was gone. After another few seconds, Michael walked back over with Jenny laughing. He pushed Caleb making the young man look at his friend.

"Where's little Booth?" He asked confused as Caleb stuttered. "What happened?" Now becoming worried as he walked closer to him. "Caleb."

"I… Mike I just… I…"

"What did you do Caleb?" Michael asked becoming more and more worried while Jenny when to look for Abby. Caleb ran a hand through his hair. "Caleb." He said becoming impatient.

"I don't know. I just… I kissed her." He said finally as Michael could only stare at her. "I couldn't help it. it just… happened. My dad said to tell her how I feel and… and…"

"Tell her, not show her. You know she's more like Aunt Bren that Uncle Booth." He knew his aunt and uncle, even though they were not related his parents had still raised him to call them so, just like Booth and Brennan had done the same with Abby. "Where did she go?"

"She took off running that way." He said pointing to the exit before Michael took off to try to find her.

Outside Abby pulled her cell phone from her hidden pocket and dialed the only other person besides Michael who she could really talk to.

"Hey Abbs." She heard as she walked farther around the corner trying to make sure no one could see her.

"Parker, can you come get me?"

"What's wrong?" He asked as he heard the slight waver in her voice. "Isn't dad and Bones getting you?"

"Just… please, can you come get me?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes." He said worried as he hung up and she leaned against the wall wondering what to do while she waited. Her phone buzzed. Michael. She pushed silence letting it go to voice mail. She didn't feel like talking to Michael about the mess, not right now anyway. After another two minutes, her phone buzzed again.

'Abbs call me. We're worried.' She sighed as she started to type back. 'I'm fine. Going home. Talk to you later.' She sent it as Parker called. Answering she found out he was pulling up making her move from her spot, running over to the car and getting into the passenger side. Parker looked at her for a minute before he started to drive.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I just… I wanted to go home."

"Yeah sure. You know, you lie as good as Bones." Abby looked at him as he glanced at her. "Spill it."

"We were all having fun and everything and then Caleb kissed me." Parker looked at her quickly as he swerved, not paying attention to the road.

"What?"

"We were dancing for the millionth time and he just… kissed me."

"Like Michael?"

"No. Like you and Diana or mom and dad…"

"What did you do?" She looked at him angry. He knew she had developed their father's temper and he knew when she became angry it was never good. "Abby, I'm just trying to figure things out."

"I pushed him away and I just.. Ran… what was I supposed to do? I grew up with him and all, and he just kisses me out of the blue. I ran and called you."

"Does Michael know?"

"I don't know. He called and texted me. He wanted to know where I went. I just told him I was going home. I don't care I just want to be home and away from everything." She said softly looking out the window as Parker turned onto the street the house was on.

"Abbs, it's really strange and all but if you want to talk or whatever…"

"I know. Thanks for coming to get me…." She paused as he put the car in park and turned the engine off. "We probably shouldn't tell daddy."

"Yeah that's not a good idea, at least not until we can have cameras set up when he kicks Sweets' butt." The siblings shared the famous Booth grin before climbing from the car and heading into the house. Booth looked up from what he was cooking to see Abby run past towards her room as Parker walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked as Parker shrugged. "Parker, what happened?" Booth asked as he turned towards his son.

"It's nothing, dad. She just was tired and wanted to come home." He shrugged.

"And she called you and not me or Bones? What's going on?" Parker sighed glancing towards the hallway before he leaned back against the counter.

"Caleb kissed her." He said quickly and saw his father pause. "She pushed him away, went outside and called me."

"Caleb did what?" He almost yelled as Brennan walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Caleb kissed Abby." Parker said making Brennan look at Booth quickly. "I don't think hurting Caleb will do any good, I'm sure Abby will do that soon enough." He told his Father who shook his head calming down. "Bones, she was really upset about it. I had to drag it out of her." Brennan nodded.

"Perhaps you should speak with Sweets about his son's actions." Booth looked at her a minute before nodding. "Speak, as in talk to him about it. Not beat him up for what his son did, Booth." She warned as he nodded.

"Yeah I know. I'll be back." He said grabbing his keys from the counter walking past the two as Brennan sighed.

"You need anything before I go?" Parker asked.

"No, but I have a feeling Sweets is going to need a few weeks off from work to heal." She muttered before shaking her head. "Thank you for bringing her home, Parker."

"She's my little sister after all." He ginned making her smile and shake her head. "Night, Bones."

"Good night Parker." Brennan turned to go talk with her daughter while Parker left.

Booth continued to breathe and remind himself he was just going to talk with Sweets and find out what happened as he walked up to Sweets' house. Sweets opened the door and saw Booth there making him look at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Something happened at that dance." Booth said as Sweets furrowed his brow hoping it wasn't something work related. "Abby called Parker upset and had him bring her home early. She said Caleb kissed her." Sweets' eyes went wide at hearing what his son did. Booth narrowed his eyes as Sweets began to stutter. "Tell me you didn't tell him to do that."

"He said he had feelings for her. I only told him to tell her how he felt. I never told him to kiss her." He said becoming nervous with the protective look in the agent's eye. Suddenly Booth pulled his gun, leveled it between Sweet's eyes and-

Sweets sat up in bed quickly breathing heavy, covered in sweat. He looked around and scanned the room as fast as he could before calming his breath and glancing at Daisy who was still sleeping beside him. With a soft sigh he slowly regained his breath.

"It was just a crazy dream." He whispered as he ran a hand through his hair. The talk of Daisy and him having a child together must have really been getting to him. After a dream like that, he was even wearier of having a child anywhere near the same age as Booth's daughter. He knew it was silly to even imagine Booth acting as he did in the dream but the events were so real he couldn't push aside the thought of what the Agent would actually do if his daughter was threatened by a young man such as the son of the psychologist. He shook his head. "That's ridiculous. He wouldn't murder someone." He told himself, hoping it would calm him enough to be able to go back to sleep as he lay back down beside Daisy staring at the ceiling as his dream flooded back over his memory.


End file.
